


A butterball on vacation

by TammyTwoPaws



Series: Vacation indulgence [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chubby Ventus, Clothing Issues, Fat Ventus, Gen, He gets Real Big here, Hose feeding, Kink Fic, Like, Magically assisted weight gain, Main character is 18+, Mild Sexual Content, Rapid weight gain, Softness Appreciation, Stuffing, Tenses? Never heard of em, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Kink, fantasy logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws
Summary: With Terra leaving, Ventus sets his sight on larger goals and waistlines.(Note, Kink Fic. Don't like, please move on.)
Series: Vacation indulgence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650349
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	A butterball on vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This thing ran away from me and became WAY more self-indulgent than I first expected~
> 
> Anyway, extra warning just in case: This is a kink fic, if you do not like it, then please find something more appealing to read.
> 
> And a little extra one at the end: Ventus ends up large, like REAL large, so if you don't like that, then I understand and would recommend you find something more pleasing to read.
> 
> With that out of the way, Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Don't be afraid of telling about some mistake I made~

“Bye Terra, see you later!”

Sending a thumbs up Ventus’ way, an armored Terra sore up into the sky astride his flying vehicle, the chunky man quickly disappearing out of sight.

Ventus stood there and stared for a moment before a great grin stretched itself from pudgy cheek to pudgy cheek, the man doing a little fistpump to himself before he started towards his current goal.

It was a bit of a surprise really, but a welcome one. Terra had gotten an invitation for a trip with Riku, the younger master wishing some time with his unofficial mentor, and Terra had started to ponder about his answer. Thankfully, it only took a bit of convincing from Ventus’ side for Terra to accept the invitation.

Of course, Terra didn’t really want to leave Ventus all alone, especially since this was supposed to be their (continually extending) vacation. Thankfully, the younger man managed to coerce the older one to leave him behind.

“I’ve still got a few things I want to do,” He had said, an impish smirk on his face as he rested his arms behind his neck, pushing out his stomach slightly.

Which is what led to his current situation as he marched along the streets of Disney Town at night, eyes scanning the rows of eateries greedily. He had kept himself from eating too much that day so as to be somewhat presentable and easily able to say his goodbyes to Terra. Now though, being all alone and surrounded by a constantly changing array of alluring delectables, enticing desserts and tantalizing sweets…

“Time to go all out.” He mumbled to himself, his stomach growling at the prospect of getting some grub.

‘Now, where to fill up this thing?’ He thought, patting his round stomach that was clearly visible underneath a stretched out t-shirt, the white garment showing off his chubby body as it jiggled slightly with every step. He had gotten larger shirts a while back, though they couldn’t really hide anything anymore.

Something quickly caught his eye as it was wont to do in this place, and he turned towards the bakery/restaurant combo in a haste, his fat wobbling at the rapid change of direction.

He had barely opened the door before the scent of multitudes of baked goods wafted over him, the rotund boy taking a deep, appreciative breath as he savoured the combined smells of a thousand potential items for him to eat.

His eyes swept over the showcase, the man barely able to stop himself from drooling all over the place at the delectable selection that hid behind the glass counter, every single cake and confectionary more tempting than the other. He looked over the counter, yet he could not find anyone to take his order, so he decided to take a seat near the back, giving him ample room to stretch out without having to worry about hindering others.

One hand absentmindedly drifted down to his stomach, slipping underneath the fabric that concealed it and rubbed along the soft mass. He trailed his fingers downwards along the curve, and noted that his stomach had started to rest gently atop his thickened thighs, as he couldn’t simply slip his hand underneath without having to push against his own lower belly.

He had grown a bit heftier after Terra’s revelation, though that was hardly shocking to him. While the older man had actually kept to his words and showed a bit of restraint towards his diet, Ventus himself had basically continued on his merry way as he devoured every sugary morsel that this world had to offer, ending every day stuffed to the absolute brim with his head in the clouds, only to repeat it over again the next day as his still bloated stomach rumbled for sustenance it didn’t need, but still wanted.

So it didn’t come as a surprise that his new clothes started to feel smaller on him. The way his belly slowly but surely bowed out more than before as time passed, or the way his sides and love-handles plumped up and became juicier, a small, extra roll forming whenever he sat down, or how his chest had lost its definition and were two small, plush mounds, or his slightly rounder posterior and thicker thighs, they were all clear signs of his constant gluttonous behavior.

His stomach grumbled in hunger, the blond licking his lips anticipation towards his next meal. He certainly had no plans towards slowing down any time soon.

Pulling his shirt back down, he looked around the restaurant again and, upon still not finding anyone to serve him, let out a small sigh.

‘Man,’ he thought, leaning his head on one hand while the other rested on his stomach, the clearly well-fed organ rumbling in protest as it was still not given any food, ‘I’m getting pretty hungry here. Really wish I could get something to eat here, the more the better.’

He had barely finished the thought before a cloud of smoke poofed into existence in front of him before quickly receding, a large, delicious-looking strawberry cake having appeared where the smoke once was. Another poof of smoke appeared beside it, and a large glass of the milkshake Ventus had become so enamored with standing invitingly to the side.

He grinned, partially due to finding out how this restaurant worked, but mostly due to the size of the cake before him. Now they’re talking.

He reached for the milkshake first, and it was everything he wished for and more as he took the first sip, the man humming as the creamy mixture washed over his tongue, hitting him with the wonderful mixture of vanilla, chocolate, and something he couldn’t quite place, but which tasted quite magical.

Setting the milkshake back down, he instead picked up the large spoon that rested neatly beside the cake. He marveled at the baked delight for a moment, taking in the lovely layer of frosting that neatly covered it before he dug his spoon in, destroying the pristine coating.

He looked at the pinkish chunk for a moment before shoving it into his mouth, and a delighted moan escaped him as the sweet taste hit his preferences perfectly. 

With a quick swallow, he started truly diving into the delicacy before him, shoveling it into his mouth piece by delicious piece as he let go of his restraints, his rapid consumption only paused by him chugging down some milkshake before going back to the sweet treat before him. His stomach rumbled appreciatively at the influx of dessert, basically begging for more, and Ventus was more than happy to oblige.

He was a bit over halfway through the large cake before he started to feel himself become a bit bloated, being intimately familiar with the feeling by now. His stomach started pushing a bit more against the T-shirt, the bulge becoming even more prominent underneath the fabric.

He continued scoffing down the cake, a thrill going through him at the stretching fabric. It already fit him snuggly on a basically empty stomach, the very bottom of his belly threatening to reveal itself as the fabric clung to his soft torso, and it only became more evident as he continued gorging that the shirt was rapidly becoming insufficient as it started to slip upwards.

He quickly gobbled down the rest of the cake as the lowest part of his stomach started showing, washing it down with some more shake, chugging down the contents of the constantly refilling glass, pushing his stomach out a bit more.

He stopped drinking, a small burp escaping him, and he barely caught the last wisps of smoke as a new cake stood before him, this time it being a large, thick chocolate cake with the top being covered in chocolate glaze.

He barely remembered to put down his milkshake before he scooped up as big of a chunk as the spoon could hold and shoving it into his mouth, a low groan leaving him at the chocolaty delight that sprung forth from the dense delight.

Slipping out the spoon, he looked at it then looked at the square cake, a mildly disappointed look on his face as he couldn’t help but find his current eating tool a bit… Inadequate. And barely after the thought had formed, a knife poofed into existence above the cake, bobbing a bit up and down in the air before quickly getting to work in cutting it up into many large slices, making it clear what it expected Ventus to do.

He didn’t even wait for the knife to finish before grabbing a slice and cramming as much of it into his mouth as he could, getting just over half of it in before chomping down. He made quick work of the chunk, his constant gluttonous behaviour having taught him how to work around a full mouth, the man barely swallowing before shoving in the second half of the slice, the chocolate swiftly disappearing down his ravenous gullet.

He repeated the procedure with the second slice, a slight moan being heard through his full mouth, Ventus entering heaven as he stuffed himself more, finishing off the second slice and starting on the third, then quickly after that another one, then another one.

He could feel his stomach filling up, the plush mass pushing out more and more for every slice he pushed into himself, the shirt fighting valiantly against the bloating mass, but slowly but surely giving up ground, the expanding mass creeping outwards and pushing the fabric tighter, forcing it up along the still soft belly.

The weight of his belly was something he also took note of, the gentle touch on top of his lap from before the meal having slowly increased to a more noticeable heft as the cakes and shake he consumed weighed it down.

He couldn’t get enough of it. The heaviness of his stomach, the larger size of his body, the new softness he had attained, and just being so utterly stuffed out of his mind that he could barely think afterwards.

His stomach continued to grow, rounding out in every direction as he continued to feast. He felt his shirt slowly slip up his sides, revealing his love-handles for the world to see, and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared as he felt the air touch his bare skin.

He shoved more and more slices into his mouth, his gut continuing its gradual expansion as it was filled at a relentless pace, the young man barely stopping to breathe now and again to throw back a few mouthfuls of milkshake before he continued his single-minded pursuit.

He could feel the hem of the shirt stop as it started to press into his gut, the clothing refusing to move past his belly button. That didn’t even give him a moment's pause as he continued eating, stretching the shirt out more and more.

His sides were starting to bloat outwards, his stuffed stomach trying to find room for more food, making the shirt cut into his side enough to create another small, temporary roll of fat.

It was as he crammed another chunk into his mouth and reached out for more chocolate that he found his fingers going through nothing but some crumbs and air, Ventus blinking stupidly at the empty table (except for the milkshake) before him. Man, he was really into that too.

Taking a moment's break, he licked his fingers for any remnants of chocolate. Afterwards, he reached out towards the glass and started chugging again, one hand reaching down to his bloated stomach and roaming around the stretched skin and fabric, feeling the subtle hardness hidden underneath the layer of fat.

He continued to rub along his stomach, and he could feel it bloat out just a tiny bit more as he drank down more of that delicious mixture, the creamy liquid flowing into him as fast as he could make it, his shirt restricting his stomach as his stomach bulged out above and below the hem.

He removed the slush from his lips, having to take a moment to breathe, a small burp leaving him just as that heady feeling he got whenever he started to get really stuffed began to drift over him, and a grin started to grow on his face. Finally he had gotten to that point.

A new cloud of smoke caught his attention, and he looked at the obscuring wall until it disappeared, leaving behind a small plate with a single, lovely muffin on top, paper already removed from it’s lovely, vaguely mushroomy look.

He stared at it for a moment, not really sure if he should feel insulted or not at the single piece of baked deliciousness. That didn’t stop him from reaching out, picking it up, and shoving the entire thing into his mouth though. Biting down, he let out a hum at the jam filling before he quickly chewed and swallowed it down. The moment it disappeared down into his stomach, another puff of smoke quickly appeared before disappearing again, the entire thing lasting barely a moment, and another muffin sat alluringly where the first one once did, this time with chocolate chips embedded in it.

It took him a moment before he registered what it meant, and once he did his eyes lit up with unholy glee as he smirked impishly. Well, if that’s how it was gonna end…

He reached out imperiously and picked up the muffin, looking all haughty as he held it in the palm of his hand. It only lasted for a moment though before he dropped the facade and pushed it somewhat roughly into his mouth, making quick work of the doughy delight.

As he had hypothesized, another muffin appeared on the plate, and he quickly scooped it up and devoured it, noting the blueberry taste this one had. He repeated this with the next one (Apple), and the next one (honey), and the next one (cinnamon), and he fell into a rhythm of sorts.

Take, chew, swallow, repeat. The action was more than simple enough as he leaned back in his chair, letting his other hand drop back down to his stomach, taking in its size, and how it was growing ever larger, incremental swell after incremental swell.

Another muffin, two muffins, three muffins. He could feel his stomach pushing against the hem of the shirt more for each sweet and savory treat that passed his lips, a small dent around his stomach where the shirt cut into him, the fabric looking quite strained against his engorged gut.

He lost track of the amount of muffins he ate as he continued gorging, all his wavering attention going towards eating and feeling himself grow more and more stuffed. His stomach was getting oh so close to the table, there was barely any room in between him and the wooden furniture.

That pesky shirt was in the way though. It was starting to hurt, and not in a good way. His free hand hovered over it, the gluttonous blond trying to make his dulled mind reach a decision while he continued gorging on baked goods, the young man not willing to give up just yet. His fat bulged around it more and more as it was forced outwards, taxing the fabric even further.

He took a deep breath, ready to just throw the shirt off before he heard a distinct tearing sound emanating from it, which was instantly followed by a release of pressure around his middle, the engorged gut surging further forward as it was no longer inhibited, bumping into the table before him with a dull thud.

A deep moan left him, momentarily pausing at the pure euphoria that rushed through him. The pressure being abruptly released was far better than he could have ever hoped, and the way his bloated stomach just expanded further before him like that in an instant...

He crammed another muffin into his mouth before he fully realized it, fully intent on chasing that sensation as far as it went.

The delicacies started appearing faster as he sped up, a new one materializing the moment he shoved one into his gob, making it so he always had another muffin at hand.

He became more and more bloated, his stomach that already pressed against the table inched itself further above and below it, the weight of it pushing harder against his legs, a constant thrill going through him.

He wanted more of it. He wanted his stomach to become larger, rounder, heavier. He wanted his sides to grow meatier, for rolls to appear and become juicier and softer. He wanted his chest to grow and rest atop his stomach, his stomach being a more than able shelf for the fat mounds.

He wanted his thighs thicker, his posterior plumper, his face rounder with a double-chin that was impossible not to notice.

He stuffed another muffin inside his mouth, imagining how it would help him towards his goal. Maybe this one would make his stomach start to hang a bit. Maybe this one would make his love handles more prominent. Maybe this one would help his lower body towards that alluring premise of his sweat-pants being painted onto his butt and thighs.

To his dismay though, he found himself starting to lag. He simply didn’t have Terra’s ability to feast on such heavy food as much as he wanted. A large strawberry cake, followed by a large block of chocolate cake, then the innumerable amount of muffins, plus the milkshake he had drank on top, everything sat in a dense, large clump inside of his poor, taxed stomach.

Panting, he forced another doughy bun into his mouth as his stomach protested the amount of dense food that inhabited it. He crammed another one in, and with a muffled, disappointed groan he dropped both of his hands onto his engorged gut, rubbing it tenderly as it throbbed in pain.

Damn, but it felt heavy though. Using what strength he could muster, he shoved his chair backwards with his legs, releasing his stomach from the table as it settled heavily on his lap. Having his incredibly bloated, yet still somewhat soft to the touch gut just being pulled down towards his legs by the forces of gravity, the full heft of the overfilled mass pushing down on his thicker thighs as he forced his legs to hold up the corpulent orb…

It stirred something within him. Something indescribable.

And he wasn’t fully done yet.

Eyes closed, he raised a hand towards the table, blindly groping for the glass of milkshake, his mind not fully remembering that he was further away from the table than before. Yet he still felt the cold glass hit his palm, the container sticking there until he grabbed onto it fully before the magic disappeared from it completely.

He took a deep breath before he started chugging. His stomach throbbed in pain at the extra influx of food, but he ignored it as he drained the creamy slush, his free hand rubbing along the belly as it became heavier, not really increasing in size much, but eliciting more pressure on his legs.

The creamy liquid slowly filled up the empty spots within his belly, the overfilled orb becoming more prominent, rounding out even more as it desperately tried to contain everything.

He found the end of the glass, the refilling enchantment having seemingly disappeared. As he removed it from his lips, panting slightly, it disappeared from his hand in a familiar cloud, the man silently thankful that he didn’t have to stretch forwards to deposit it back onto the table.

Silencing a belch behind his lips, he dropped his head backwards as he massaged his stomach, the disappointment he felt being replaced by a sense of bliss. Oh well, while he might have wanted to continue, he still couldn’t deny that he had eaten more than he expected considering the type of food he had chosen.

‘A good start to my alone time.’

He sat there and simply breathed, letting himself simply exist, silently noting his growth. He traced the great rip in his shirt, a silly grin on his face as his stomach forced the torn fabric to the side, the cloth still clinging slightly to his engorged stomach and soft sides. He tried to gently tug the split shirt downwards, but it didn’t get far before it sprung back up and around his gut.

His fingers trailed around the gravid mass, feeling how it had widened, the food forcing his middle to bloat out towards every direction to make room. He moved upwards, feeling how his stomach jutted out mightily from underneath his small, soft chest, the area directly below his budding breasts feeling warmer and firmer than the rest as his stomach worked diligently, trying to digest its content.

‘Still,’ he mused, taking in the sheer size of himself, ‘I wish I could make my stomach bigger,’

He shifted a bit, wincing slightly as his stomach throbbed in protest at the movement, ‘or at least make the pain go away.’

He pondered over that thought for a moment, his mind trying to connect the two clearly laid out dots before him. Then, with a resounding smack and a wince as his face-palm also shook his belly, he remembered one of the most basic of magics that he knew of.

“Seriously, how thick am I?” He groused before laying his hands atop his stomach, feeling the magic gather underneath his palms and enter his stomach gently, a soft, green glow lighting him up.

He slowly felt the pain start to recede, and he started to smile, mind starting to run at full speed. Why hadn’t he had this thought before? This would have been really helpful during his and Terra’s last eating competition. Heck, maybe it would actually stretch out his stomach, or maybe he could just keep on eating like this? Maybe he could-

His thoughts were cut off as exhaustion settled over him, eyes and body suddenly feeling very heavy and lethargic (or at least even heavier when it came to his body).

‘That’s… Annoying.’ He blinked, barely able to hold his eyes open as his body basically just shut down. Damn it, he didn’t want to fall asleep in a restaurant. He still needed to get back to his room, sleeping atop that heavenly bed of his…

A soft glow encompassed him, and before he knew it, he looked up at the familiar ceiling of his hotel room, his body sinking into the soft mattress underneath him.

That’s right. This place was magical.

He sighed, eyes closing basically by themselves, and his mind drifted away into the arms of sleep.

He would have to experiment with some spells.

* * *

Ventus was not a happy fatty.

He had tried everything he could possibly think of to make  _ cure _ work. Obviously there would have to be some sort of trick to it, some sort of cheat that he could use to bypass the exhaustion he felt every single time he cast it on a stuffed-to-the-brim stomach.

He had tried repeating what he originally did with basically the exact same result. It removed the pain, then basically forced his body into an exhausted state so he would have to sleep off the meal he had just consumed.

He had tried blasting himself with it, basically pouring his power into the spell like they tended to do while in combat, but all that did was make him pass out then and there. He was honestly more annoyed than anything else when he woke up, a petulant anger that only increased every time he tried it.

He had also tried slowly pumping it into him while he ate, though that was probably the biggest failure of them all! He was barely starting to get stuffed when the exhaustion started to set in, something which only worsened as he continued to eat, until he was so delirious with the fatigue that he basically face-planted straight into the food.

He was only slightly ashamed to admit that it happened several times.

The worst part of it all was that it didn’t help him with gobbling down some more grub in any way, shape, or form, like stretching out his stomach, or helping him ignore his body’s protests or anything like that. He wasn’t actually hurt in any way, just in pain due to basically stretching a bit too much, so the spell essentially just pumped him full of magical painkillers until the throbbing went away, then forced his body to rest. It had to be at least slightly conscious in a way, how else would it know exactly what to do? And no, he was not gonna go through any of those magic tomes or whatever that Master Eraqus once tried to make him read just to find the answer.

Though that would probably have saved him the extra painful experience of using  _ esuna _ while engorged. Apparently, that wonderfully dopey cloud he entered whenever he had truly glutted himself to the brim counted as a sort of alternate effect on him.

Basically, it forcefully removed that feeling, leaving him moaning in pain until he managed to get off a  _ cure _ , which thankfully knocked him out.

Okay, so maybe he should have done a LITTLE research, but still! How was he supposed to know that?

None of the other non-combat spells he could think of really did anything.  _ Reflect _ was just in the way, and  _ Zero gravity _ just made him weightless.

Still, he couldn’t deny that it was pretty fun to float down the streets, stuffed stupid while the spell helped take the pressure off of his gut. The weird looks he got just made him giggle, the man waving lazily back at the residents, the animalistic people just shaking their heads or rolling their eyes at the silly, familiar guy.

But it still wasn’t the results he wanted.

In short, Ventus was not a happy fatty.

He had a simple goal that night, and that was to gorge away his sorrows with ice cream, and what better place to go than the duck brothers’ ice-cream emporium? They were more than happy in giving him the opportunity to eat himself stupid, Ventus being far from the first customer that did so with their produce.

He looked into one of the windows that littered the street, his own reflection staring back at him, and he stopped, unable to resist letting out a pleased smirk after all as his mood rose a bit.

His time experimenting with his magic hadn’t been a complete waste of time, the man having eaten a massive quantity of food at every opportunity while blasting some magic into himself.

He put a hand underneath his doughy gut. His stomach jutted out almost a foot before him, large and proud, and the truest testament of his gluttonous behaviour. The new fat forced up the hem of his shirt, leaving the bottom of his belly bare for the world to see. The mass jiggled slightly with every movement he made, the copious amount of flab having started to hang whenever he stood, and he couldn’t help but massage and poke at the infinitely soft adipose whenever he had the chance, the flab bringing him a great amount of joy whenever he played with it.

His sides and love-handles had grown juicier, the love-handles having blown up to a greater size while the roll he previously only had while sitting now a permanent fixture on him, and it was plumper than ever. His increased width still surprised him now and again, as he accidentally bumped into more objects than he was used too. Still, his extra padding made his new clumsiness quite worth it.

His chest had also grown softer and fatter, two small mounds clearly visible through the tight shirt. Still not large enough to slip down and rest atop his stomach to his everlasting disappointment, as he seemed to grow slower there than anywhere else, but one day. He still couldn’t get enough of poking at his plush chest though, his fingers sinking into the softness in a massively alluring way, and he couldn’t deny that it felt surprisingly good.

And his arms were all soft and big, what muscletone he once had were easily overtaken by the supple flesh that now adorned them. 

He raised his other hand underneath his chin, feeling the supple flesh that had grown under there. He sported a small, permanent double-chin nowadays, the slight amount of extra flesh quite undeniable to random passersby, and it was only made more pronounced whenever he smiled or looked down, the fat bulging out slightly more at the motion, making him look momentarily even fatter than he actually was.

The hand that was fiddling with the flab at the bottom of his gut went around and down towards his butt, and he grabbed hold of one of the plush cheeks as it pushed back into his sweatpants. He had grown a decently hefty bottom, all wide and soft, and the backfat he had gained only added to that. All of that were accentuated by his thick thighs, the fat limbs having started to rub together when he walked, which exaggerated his walk a bit as he had to maneuver his increasingly rounder legs slightly wider than he was used too.

He was… Well, he was actually pretty fat. Couldn’t really be called chubby anymore, that boat had sailed some time ago.

He was admittedly gaining weight at a fast rate, alarmingly so a few people might have said. Ventus was not happy though. He wanted to gain faster, he wanted to get bigger, bigger than anyone could ever expect out of such a previously stick-thin man.

“I seriously need to find a way to speed this up,” he mumbled, tearing his gaze away from his mirrored self as he started walking again, “is there really no way for me to put on some pounds in a haste?”

He let that thought drift around inside his head for a bit while he walked, one hand absentmindedly resting on his gut as he walked, enjoying the small tremors that went through it with every step.

“Wait…” He stopped again, mind going at full speed now. “In a haste… Would  _ haste _ work?”

He looked down at his belly, his double-chin scrunching up at the action, and took hold of it. Would this be the solution to his dilemma, or would it just be another dead end?

He jiggled the fat for a moment, grinning at it before he continued towards the duck triplets parlor. He had a good feeling about this.

Three turns and an almost-crash into another person (his stomach still grazed their side) later, and he found himself in the plaza where the ducks’ had their shop. He slowed down a bit though, taking in what he saw before him.

A great, big, wooden barrel which was taller than he was, and with a diameter so wide that if he stretched out his arms as far as they could go, he might still have some room left inside of it. The top was off, and Huey, Dewey and Louie sat at the edge, feet on the outside, gazing into the container as a hose that started who-knows-where filled it with what Ventus would guess was melted ice-cream.

His stomach rumbled at the sight, and with a small burst of speed he found himself beside the barrel, looking up at it greedily. The triplets took quick note of the almost drooling fatty.

“Hey, Ven!” The three called in sync, waving at the young man.

“Hey Huey, Dewey, Louie. What’s this?” He pointed at the container, barely able to stand still at the amount of sugary goodness that stood right beside him.

“It’s one of our now-and-again orders for some giant outside of town.” Huey started, taking a peek inside the barrel, finding it filled enough to their satisfaction as he took out the hose, the melted cream instantly shutting off, and the hose disappeared off to somewhere inside their shop once he let it go.

“Yeah, he and The King know each other, so the order basically goes through him.” Dewey continued, waiting for the other two to jump off as he grabbed the lid, putting it back into place before he also jumped off.

“It’s specially made for him too, as our first order wasn’t good enough or something.” Louie rolled his eyes at that, finding the entire thing utterly preposterous, something which Ven completely agreed with.

“Specially made?” Ventus’ brain started ticking, gazing at the wooden holder of ice-cream.

“We just put a LOT of extra stuff in it,” Huey answered, patting the side of the barrel, “makes it a lot heavier than normal, but he liked it, so no complaints from us.”

“Why do you wanna know?” Dewey asked back, staring at Ventus with a speculative gaze.

He wasn’t really fooling anyone here, so his mouth opened, and out came the words “can I have it?”

A trio of ‘hums’ came from the triplets before they huddled together, hushed, rapid whispers coming from the convergence of ducks. Congregation of ducks? A raft of ducks?

“Alright,” Louie spoke up, interrupting his silent musings as his eyes meet the third triplet’s, “but it’s gonna cost ya. Getting everything we need for another barrel of this to send later doesn’t come cheap.”

With a grin Ventus materialized the seemingly bottomless bag that held his munny, the triplets adopting a familiar greedy look that they shared with their uncles, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Huey and Dewey quickly went behind him and started pushing while Louie grabbed his hand, the trio steering him towards a lovely little box which sat on a small table beside the scene not far from them.

* * *

“Thank you for your business.” The duck brothers chorused as they scurried off towards their shop with the box, leaving Ventus behind with the huge barrel.

He looked at the large keg filled to the brim with his own personal ambrosia, and he felt a tiny flicker of doubt about how he would move that unwieldy thing around. A moment later he grinned, knowing exactly how to move it.

“I wish myself and my newest purchase got sent back to my room.”

A soft glow enveloped him and the container, and a moment later the environment changed from the mostly empty plaza to his hotel room, the barrel taking up a good chunk of space. It conveniently stood right beside his bed though, barely fitting between the furniture and the walls, so that was a plus. 

Grabbing a few extra pillows, he threw them onto the bed. As he crawled from the foot of the bed towards the head, a thought entered his mind as he gazed at the barrel.

‘Wait, how am I supposed to get the ice-cream out? Just pop open the top and scoop it out slowly? That’s kinda inconvenient.’

And as if by magic (because it was magic) a tap appeared at the barrels’ side, and a hose extended out from the opening, glowing faintly and floating in mid air.

He stared at the hose, the gears in his head creaking slightly as he studied it. Then with a shrug he turned back towards the pillows and ordered them in a comfortable semi-pile at the back of the bed.

‘I’ve eaten stuff in weirder ways than that.’ He mused, suppressing a shiver from a particularly unpleasant memory from a while back.

He and Vanitas haven’t been able to look at pop-tarts the same way again.

He turned and sat back, squirming a bit to get the optimal position, a pleased sigh leaving him once he found it as his fat and the pillows made everything quite comfortable indeed.

He grabbed the end of the hose and looked it over, noting the faint glow that still went through it as the magic of this world seemingly just waited for whatever he was gonna ask for next. He poked his tongue at it, and he was pleased to notice that it actually felt and tasted quite neutral to him.

With no further hesitation he finally put his lips around it, keeping it secured with his teeth. It took a few seconds, but the moment the first drops of ice-cream hit his tongue he turned into a moaning mess as he desperately started swallowing down the heavenly mixture.

‘Oh yes!’ That giant was certainly onto something as what he now tasted was so heavy, so decadent, so filled with everything he loved about the ducks’ ice-cream just cranked up ten times more.

His mind was pinging at the back of his head though. He had to check how easy the flow was to stop, as his previous experiments had taught him to at least think SLIGHTLY towards potential problems.

It instantly stopped the moment the thought hit him, and he smiled around the tube before he fully relaxed, resting his hands atop his stomach, the flow resuming once it became clear that he was fully ready for this ride.

It was coming pretty quickly, though not too quickly as the young man had certainly devoured a few bowls faster than this in his more ravenous moments.

He peered down at his body, curiosity filling him as he hadn’t ever truly watched it basically blimp out, only glancing down now and again while he ate. His attention was grabbed by the tube though, and despite everything, he found that a bit inconvenient.

A moment later the hose and the ice-cream that flowed through it turned invisible, and he could basically feel the world give an exasperated sigh at the nit-picky young man. A silent ‘thank you’ was sent its way, and he could envision the world rolling its eyes at him before doing a ‘yeah yeah, continue being stupid’ motion. 

He continued sucking down the melted, yet still thick and cold ice-cream, the occasional grunt and hum leaving him at the taste, eyes fluttering a bit at the random, particularly delicious mouthfuls he got.

And it was so  _ heavy _ . It was basically everything he could wish for and more. He rubbed along his soft stomach, pushing his shirt up towards his chest to gain better access, slowly feeling himself fill up from every swallow. 

But it was so slow, seemingly taking ages before starting to show, as his fat hid the immediate effects of his stuffing.

Yet slowly, slowly he started to bloat, his stomach finally starting to showcase the evidence of his gorging, and he was utterly mesmerized.

To be able to see every minimal swell, every incremental growth like this was truly something else. The upper part of his stomach started pushing out first, slowly rounding him out and making the sloping curve that led down his stomach less steep. It didn’t take too long though before the lower parts got the memo and started bulging further outwards itself.

His hands shook slightly where they grazed along his stomach, Ventus far more excited at watching the slow but sure growth than he expected. It didn’t really stop either, as the constant flow almost made his expansion a constant thing.

Putting his hands gently on top of the bloating belly, he let them stay completely still, and he could swear that he was able to feel the skin stretch just the tiniest bit underneath his palms for every chug.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away even if he tried. There was something truly hypnotic about visually getting larger, so even if this only ended up as another failed attempt, it would still be an experience that he would never forget.

He continued watching and eating, admiring how his stomach was able to handle the influx of the sugary delight so well, and just how good his gut looked at is stretched out before him more and more, the weight of it becoming more pronounced as it got fuller and fuller.

It was as his mind started becoming slightly sugar-addled that he cut off the flow, the hose leaving his mouth. It wouldn’t do that he got TOO into it so he forgets his idea from before.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for something going wrong before he put his hands on his stomach. He gathered his magic, twisting it until it turned into the  _ haste _ spell, and sent it into the stuffed-but-less-than-usual organ.

He let out a sigh of relief at no immediate pain, though a rumble coming from his stomach grabbed his attention.

He gasped, eyes growing wide as he watched it begin to shrink, the fullness slowly disappearing from the round mass as the spell sent his stomach into high-gear when it came to destroying whatever food that was inside of it.

But the thing that truly shocked him however was the teeny tiny bit of increased tightness he felt from his shirt where it sat atop his stomach, the fabric being just a tiny bit more stretched.

“Yes!” His eyes lit up with an unholy glee, a ravenous grin almost splitting his face in half as he took in the effect.

Feeling the hose poke at his lips, he quickly chomped down on it before the ice-cream started running again, the flow in which it entered his mouth greatly sped up as he guzzled it down as quickly as possible.

It was a bit of a strange feeling, having something enter his stomach only for it to disappear basically moments later, though it wasn’t unpleasant.

For a moment he worried that he might have simply hallucinated the effect of the spell, doubts going through his mind as his hands wandered over his torso, feeling along the supple flesh.

Then soon enough he saw it, how his body started to accumulate more fat, and an euphoric groan left him at the sensation, it being similar but so much more than simply stuffing himself to the brim. He kneaded his stomach, feeling it get softer underneath his very touch, the sensation starting to spread through to the rest of his corpulent form. 

Pounds upon pounds of fat expanded his body, his stomach slowly swelling larger and wider as it started moving across his lap, the weight of it slowly increasing and pushing down against his thighs more and more.

His sides became softer and plumper, his love-handles slowly starting to ooze over his tightening pants as his rolls became thicker and wider and rounder.

His chest pushed forward, growing plusher for every pound he gained and pressing up against his shirt, the man gasping, almost choking for a moment at the sensitive rub across his growing breasts sending highly pleasing shock through his body.

His arms grew thicker, the fat hanging off of them becoming more pronounced for every second, the sleeves of his T-shirt trying desperately to contain the slowly expanding flood of fat that demanded more space.

And while it wasn’t as easy to see, he could definitely feel his hips and butt take up more space within his sweatpants, slowly growing wider and plumper as they stretched out the garment, his thighs joining in on the fun too.

He grabbed ahold of his stomach, feeling the fat slipping between his fingers as the mound continued to push outwards as he continued to gorge. He lifted up the growing mass, testing its heft before letting go of it, the growing gut slapping down on his thighs and groin, and he gasped once more, pupils blown wide at the shock that went through him.

‘Damn.’ His breathing stuttered for a second as he blushed, not so naive as to not understand what this meant, though not willing to admit it. 

It became harder to deny though as he continued to swell larger, and, as he felt the weight truly start to settle all over his body, just how  _ magnificent _ it all felt.

His stomach continued to blow up with fat, growing larger and wider as it traveled down towards his knees. His gut’s current size combined with his relatively low height made it quite a grand sized ball of lard, but it was something Ventus had every ambition to make more massive.

He grabbed hold of his love-handles, the soft blubber being more than a handful now, and only becoming flabbier. He shook them, sending his entire torso wobbling as he groaned around the hose, eyes closing in bliss.

His jiggling fat also brought his attention to just how tight his shirt was getting. It was cutting into the fat under his arms, the fat around his back, and under his breasts, the two lumps having become more sizable as they strained against the clothing, and growing plumper every second.

They were a serious distraction to him, especially now with how tightly they rubbed against the shirt, sending constant jolts down his body, the sensitive mounds screaming for freedom from their confinement.

It only took him a few more gulps before the front started to rip a bit, and a few moments and mouthfuls after that for his chest to take advantage of the weakening seams and bust through the small opening, basically splitting the shirt from hem to neck as they expanded now that they were free from their cloth prison, finally settling on top of his growing stomach.

His breath shuddered, eyes glazing over in euphoria. Grasping at his flabby chest, he shivered at the more than a handful of infinitely soft fat that spilled between his fingers, gently kneading at the sensitive flesh. He let them go, another tremble racing through him as they settled back onto his bare stomach, his fat rubbing together like that far better than he ever dreamed.

Immediately afterwards, as if to remind him of their existence, his arms burst from their own restrictive sleeves as the fat coated limbs jiggled furiously at the release of pressure, tearing the rest of his shirt apart enough for the garment to fall in pieces off of him.

A low keen sounded from him as his eyes fluttered, blush returning with a vengeance as his adipose-filled form gradually stilled from the experience, a small wobble occasionally going through him as he trembled.

‘Shit,’ he lowered his head, feeling his bloated double-chin resist the motion as it squished against him, his breath hitching at the feeling, ‘this is...’

He couldn’t finish the thought. The hose popped out as a choked, ecstasy-filled groan emanated from him as he looked down at himself, noticing that his thighs were unable to be seen from his viewpoint underneath the copious amount of belly fat and rolls, the blond having become incredibly rotund while he was lost in pleasure.

“Shit.” Breath heavy, he took hold of as much of his stomach as he could gather, the sack of lard having reached the top of his knees. He lifted it up and-

“Fuck.” He shivered, eyes glazed as a heady feeling blanketed his mind, flabby arms squishing into the plush gut. “So heavy.”

He let out a shivering breath as he let it go, the full weight of it hitting his lap again, the heaviness feeling so  _ right _ .

His hands went lower towards his bottom, straining a bit against his bulging body.

“Gotta get it off,” He whispered feverishly, fingers grabbing hold of his lowerwear, “both.”

With a flash of light, what little he wore disappeared, his fat bottom and thighs spreading out a bit more. He took little notice of that however as he was left a moaning mess as his belly drooped lower thanks to the covering garments’ removal, his flab grazing against his rising erection as he involuntarily jerked his hips forward as best he could, another groan leaving him at the friction as his bed creaked underneath him at the motion.

“More.” He whispered in a daze, his mouth opening automatically at the hose which went past his lips, the ice-cream being pumped into him at full blast again as he almost inhaled it with a new-found need.

He forced his meaty thighs that were squashed together apart, feeling the fat on his stomach rub against them, and the large sack of fat dropped between his legs and hit the mattress, dragging a gasp out of him as it also pushed harder against his length, the young man rocking back and forth slightly, breath picking up speed at the bliss of his continually enlarging body pushing down on him more and more.

His stomach was starting to strain against the influx of sugar, the spell just a bit slower than his rapid consumption, but this only sent him deeper into ecstasy, a heady mix of lust and being food-drunk increasing every sensation to higher and higher levels.

He gasped, trembling as he felt his large, fat-swaddled arms strain against the fatty, meaty rolls on his sides, his attempts of lowering his arms like normal becoming more and more impossible as he continued to grow wider and rounder by every second, eventually leading him to resting them on his massive gut as they sunk slightly into the adipose.

His breasts were a bit more shapely than expected, what little muscle-mass he had kept them from becoming completely floppy, but they were still large and heavy, sitting on top of his monumental stomach, demanding to be seen by all.

He didn’t need to see it to understand and feel that his neck had all but disappeared underneath his flabby, bloated double-chin and softer shoulders, and he could just imagine how round and soft his cheeks were looking and feeling right now, the man closing his eyes in dopey rapture at the prospect.

His legs were taking up so much space. Even as he had split them apart he still got the increasing weight and size of his bulging belly pushing up against and down on the limbs as the overfed organ constantly demanded more space, but so did his legs as they became flabbier, spilling out to the sides more and more, the bed becoming more and more cramped by the second.

It also didn’t help that his behind were growing plumper and fattier either, his posterior slowly becoming infinitely more comfortable as it got softer and wider, closing in on the edges of the bed along with his thighs, and the thought of himself pushing up against the wall like that, or starting to outgrow his bed…

He started rocking harder, his entire body wobbling at his actions as his dick grinded against his fat stomach, the drag of his lower belly against the sheets as it continued to expand in all directions shooting through him, making his movements all the more desperate as the bed let out distressed noises.

‘Almost there...’ He thought, his whole body singing as it continued to grow to newer and greater dimensions, his entire body wobbling in a hypnotic display as he desperately sought more stimulation.

His heavy breathing through his nose became louder as his overfilled stomach was reaching its limit, the massively fat man groping desperately at his monstrous stomach in a vain attempt at lasting just a bit longer. Just a bit larger, a bit fatter, a bit heavier.

‘Almost.’ He couldn’t tell where he began or ended, his entire body just a monument to hedonistic gluttony as he gorged himself to the limit and beyond, all thoughts lost in pleasure as he continued growing.

He was so close, so close. Just a few more mouthfuls, just a few more pounds. He was so close…

A moment later he hit the ground with a resounding thud, the bed breaking under him due to his massive weight.

His body jiggled furiously at the rapid shift, his whole form overwhelming him with sensations, and the loud, rapturous moan that left him as he climaxed could almost be heard from outside of his room.

His sight was splotchy as he rode the euphoria, body shaking as he tried desperately to remember how to breathe through the fog in his head.

Slowly, slowly he descended down from the massive high he was in, his senses slowly returning to him. He still felt incredibly stuffed, but he also noted that his connection to the  _ haste _ spell seems to have been broken, possibly due to the shock to the system the entire thing was.

He looked at the vast expanse of his body and pinched himself, the small pain making him realize that, no, this was actually not a dream thankfully enough. He then took note of his meatier hands, and how even his fingers had thickened. They weren’t massive or anything, though they were certainly not as slender as they used to be.

He vaguely noted that the hose had returned to its origin point, so he quickly dismissed it as he went back to his body, feeling it up as best he could, he just let himself explore his new girth a bit more.

It took him a few more seconds though for him to notice the sticky feeling underneath his stomach, and he grimaced slightly.

“Great, I have to move.” Not that it would be a massive problem per say, it was simply the fact that he HAD to move that annoyed him. Even if his strength failed him, he could literally just float everywhere with one of his spells. It would probably be a bit of a problem reaching certain places on his massive body though, as there was just so much of him, and only one of him with limited reach…

An idea pinged in his head, and he grinned impishly at the genius of it. With a flash of magic, his phone appeared in his hand, and with a few taps he switched it over too video recording before he sent it floating above him with some magic.

He let the camera float along his body, taking in how his gut, wide and tall and all impressive was almost reaching his feet like this. He let it take in his massive thighs that took up more space than his entire body once did, and his ample posterior where it kept him nice and comfortable where he sat.

He let it take in the large, juicy rolls at his side and how they made his far wider than thought possible. He tried to put down his flabby, jiggly arms to no avail, putting on a show for the camera before sighing and giving up, his arms returning to his stomach instead.

He fondled his large breasts, pushing them together and squeezing them, a small moan leaving him as they were still quite sensitive. He rubbed along them, thick fingers sinking into the incredibly plush fat before he dropped them, the large mounds of flab flopping back on top of his stomach, sending tremors through his excessively fat body.

And finally, it focused on his face, the ring of fat below his head becoming a bit more pronounced as he smirked teasingly, his plump, plush cheeks looking even softer at his expression.

“Hey, Vani. Wanna help me with this thing?” His smirk became more self-assured as he winked at the camera, his confidence clear as day as he patted his stomach.

“Heh. Now who’s the big guy?


End file.
